When outdoor surfaces are to be illuminated at night for safety and advertising purposes, it is usually desirable to illuminate the surfaces so that the surfaces are not only well-lighted but function to reflect light to surrounding areas. For example, restaurants and other retail stores that are open in the night hours usually are attractive to potential customers if the exterior vertical surfaces of the building structure are well-lighted and attractively decorated and if the parking and pedestrian area about the store building is well-lighted for purposes of parking automobiles and for customer entry and egress. While various outdoor lighting systems have been developed for these purposes, many of the systems are expensive in that they require tall poles set away from the building and expensive light fixtures mounted on the poles for illuminating parking and pedestrian areas about the building as well as the vertical sides of the building. Also, while outdoor lighting fixtures have been developed which are mounted directly on buildings and overhang the upper edge of the building for lighting the vertical sides of the building, many of the overhanging lighting fixtures function to flood certain areas of the building surface with light while adjacent areas are not well lighted, causing an un-uniform appearance to the building surface. Additionally, most of the prior art lighting fixtures of the type mounted on and overhanging a building structure are expensive to manufacture and difficult to repair.